Revelio
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Andromeda starts an experiment with new magic, and the results are disheartening. Unspeakable!AU, Canon Divergence, mentions of blood, anxiety and death.


Note: Unspeakable!Andromeda, Canon Divergence. Warnings: Mentions of blood, anxiety, and death.

Pink Magic and the Love Chamber were found as mentions mostly on the wikia, the information was explored and expanded from there

* * *

Her heels clicked on the stone floor of the lonely corridor, the whispers of the draft her only source of company. She'd gotten used to it by now, having chosen the Unspeakable career a year ago. The opportunity had presented itself, and it was the better option compared to sitting in her home and being reminded of what she'd lost.

That didn't mean a painful thought or two didn't impinge or linger on her mind; she would never forget her Edward or her unborn child.

Both were stripped from her at the hands of a person she once considered family because it wasn't _right _and was _impure_, a disgrace to the Black bloodline; their murderer deemed it her _merciful _second chance. She felt that it was quite the opposite, and she'd been rather vocal on the matter the first moment she had the opportunity.

* * *

_Her vision was blurry from her tears and the anguish and anger coursing through her veins. She sat on the wooden floors, laying against the side of the bed as a pool of crimson formed between her legs and seeped through her dress. _

"_You're abhorrent, Bellatrix," she spat, her voice cracking from a throaty sob as she kept her gaze on the dark, faded figure standing over her. She could never mistake the curls that looked much like her own. "I will never forgive you." _

_The cool tip of a wand settled underneath her chin, but she wasn't afraid. The other emotions she felt outweighed that possibility, and in that instant, she'd rather be dead than afraid anyhow. _

"_You're in luck, Andy dear," her sister drawled, a hint of glee and amusement laced in her tone. She trailed the wand back to her person tantalizingly slow. "I do not wish for forgiveness from someone like you. You should be grateful I don't slit that pretty throat now…" She stepped back. "Consider this clemency for your darling little portrait will have to be blasted off the tree another time." _

_Andromeda wanted to scream and shout whatever spell she could at her sister; it was unfortunate her wand was taken as soon as the ambush occurred. _

"_I'd have preferred dying and my portrait burned than maintain the Black name under such wickedness," she declared, lifting her chin defiantly. It was the only part of her that didn't hurt when she attempted to move it. _

_Bellatrix tilted her head casually, a sneer forming on her face. "Tantrums aren't becoming on a Black. I suggest rectifying that, however, I'm hoping you won't." Her sneer twisted into something more sinister. "I'll enjoy handling it myself. Until next time, Andy." _

_Her sister left in a pop, leaving her to stare at the walls painted in her fiance's blood. _

* * *

Cissa appeared–either by familial duty or sisterly bond–at some point to return Andromeda's wand, clean the cottage and aid in her recovery, but the rest of the following day was foggy in her brain. Perhaps it was a part of her that didn't wish to relive that fateful night, nor the revelation that her family knew of her transgression with another wizard before she'd come to her senses and met Ted.

Andromeda realized her hand was pressed on her stomach and shaking, so she clasped her other hand over it in order to calm herself. With a few deep breaths, she willed her nerves still and continued her way to the designated chamber.

Soon enough, she arrived in her authorized area of research; the Love Chamber. It remained locked at all times, unable to be opened by the typical, known spells; under her profession, she was given the only way to enter.

Closing her eyes, envisioning the door in her mind, Andromeda built her thoughts around a simple word. '_Ineo_,' she chanted in her mind thrice. There was a tingling sensation through her body, a sharp tug at her navel, and a light breeze behind her neck; she opened her eyes.

The Love Chamber was wide enough for a few Unspeakables to be there at a time, though it appeared that Andromeda was the only one there. The walls were a tint of rose quartz, silver lines and runes etched in multiple sections. The floor was a pale blue color; white-grey wisps were spread everywhere so the Unspeakables appeared to walk on water.

In the center of the chamber was a white, five-tier fountain decorated in rose quartz swirls. A shimmering mother-of-pearl substance poured from the top of the fountain to the bottom, the steaming swirls atop the fountain were unmistakable.

Andromeda didn't particularly enjoy testing the Amortentia as much as the other Unspeakables, and there was something she wanted to research more on today instead of the potion in the fountain.

Her skirt swished the wisps on the floor as she made her way to one of the corners that held tables and benches for the Unspeakables to record their research. Taking a seat at a bench, Andromeda ensured that her hair was still tight in the bun she'd made that morning prior to arriving in the Ministry and moved one of the other benches in front of her.

She also took two pieces of parchment along with a quill and ink, preparing to start her daily record.

"_Today's research consists of the experimentation of Pink Magic," she said to herself as she wrote. "Pink Magic is very rare and mostly unknown to the wizarding community, but it is said to hold a magical component as equally–if not more powerful–as Amortentia itself. With a drop of blood and simple charm, one could use Pink Magic if they drew the magic in opposition to Dark Magic. I still do not know the origin of Pink Magic, however, I first found the mention in an ancient text belonging to Morgana before her dark transition. The text is located in the restricted area of the library in the Ministry Archives which is accessible by other Unspeakables and higher positions. My first test of the magic will include the Revelio, in which I will obscure a letter and note my results." _

Andromeda set the first piece of parchment aside until she was finished with the first experiment. She reached for the second piece and dipped the quill in ink before her hand paused on the parchment.

She knew she could write anything for the experiment, even her name, but the witch felt that it could be something more meaningful. She was dealing with powerful magic, and she did not want to waste the potential success in revealing her name in some loving manner.

Images of Ted and his smile pierced through her mind, and Andromeda started writing instinctively. The words flowed on the page effortlessly, all the way to her signature at the end. She bit her bottom lip once she realized that she wrote the love letter. It was fitting she supposed, a love letter being used for mighty magic sourced from love.

The witch quickly charmed the letter so the words were concealed. Once the last letter disappeared, she pointed her wand at the paper. She concentrated hard, drawing the happiness and love she felt before pain befell her a year ago. Her heart was beating in her ears as she tried pushing any and every negative thought from her mind. She had to have the purest intentions for it to work; anything less would fail.

"_Revelio_," she said firmly, her body feeling lighter as a soft pink jet of light glowed from the tip of her wand.

Andromeda gasped as the parchment started to reveal the words she'd written down from her heart; nothing seemed amiss. Instead, the words appeared as if they were swaying softly in a dance.

She smiled fondly at the small succession of her first attempt at Pink Magic, a sense of victory welling up inside.

As she reached her signature, Andromeda's eyes widened slightly as more words began to appear; it seemed like someone else was writing on her parchment. This discovery was phenomenal! Her mind began to flood with a plethora of possible spells she could use with Pink Magic while she glanced at the parchment in front of her.

'_I didn't know you felt that way, Romy,' _the words on the parchment formed. '_There's hope for your redemption.' _

She frowned suddenly, her blood running cold. Even if the magic somehow pulled Ted's response to the parchment, that wasn't him. It didn't sound like Ted one bit. Which made her only more alarmed as she knew of only one person who called her that. It couldn't be. How was this possible?

With a faint hope that she was wrong, the quill quickly found its way back to the parchment as she started to write a response, questioning the identity of the responder. She didn't receive a reply.

Panicked, she folded the parchment and planted her hands on top of it as if she were struggling to hold a cage containing an unruly creature. Her eyes darted from side to side, relieved that she was still alone; she could fear in peace for a moment longer.

Her thoughts had been on Ted when she cast the spell with Pink Magic, yes? So how did that nickname write itself on the parchment? Let her not forget the fact that it wrote a response in the first place on a simple revealing charm.

The assumptions that Pink Magic was just as powerful as Amortentia were true, but she was _not _delighted in the least that the magic wanted to tamper with her emotions and reveal feelings about the memories of her past mistakes in Hogwarts with her sister's husband.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)

Assignment #9 Ritual and Ceremonial Magic Task 2: Write about someone practicing a different branch of magic

Word Count: 1613


End file.
